


Connect the Dots

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: West Wing
Genre: Glitter, Multi, Orgy, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam answers the door with glitter on his face. Everything goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle X for the prompt: _glitter_.

When Josh opens the door he has to blink and look twice. Sam is liberally coated with what may be glitter but might as well be fairy-dust given how incongruous it is on Sam's face. Josh manages, "Sam, what?"

Sam shrugs. "The kids were here."

"And you decided to entertain them by dressing-up as an elf?"

"There was…" he shrugs again, "arts and crafts. Determined four year olds?"

Toby walks in from the kitchen. He hands Josh a beer and when he turns to walk away Josh laughs. There's a glint at the corner of his beard. He asks, "Toby was playing too?"

"No, Toby didn't get back until I had the chaos contained. Mostly."

Josh takes that in and frowns. Glitter gets everywhere. He remembers that from college. Still.

CJ walks in without knocking, Donna following after her. CJ is holding two bottles of wine by their necks and laughing. "Here's my boys."

Toby tilts his head. "Is she drunk already?"

Donna laughs. "Not yet. She's been like that since we started walking over here."

"It is a Friday night," CJ announces. "And I do not have to work tomorrow."

Josh probably does, but it's looking less and less likely that he'll make it there. CJ uncorks the wine and passes it to Sam. Sam produces glasses out of nowhere and there are now three different types of alcohol on show and that's bound to end badly.

Josh works on his first beer while CJ and Donna share two separate glasses of wine and giggle. Toby is drinking something golden in a heavy glass and when Sam holds out his hand, he passes it over. Sam takes one sip, hums thoughtfully, and passes it back to return to his beer.

They're a few glasses in before CJ says, "Seriously, Sam, did you get into a fight with a unicorn?"

Toby laughs behind his glass and says, "Stop torturing metaphors, CJ."

Josh says, "Toby has glitter in his beard." That came out louder than maybe he meant it. Donna is glaring at him.

CJ taps her fingers on the table. "Oh, _really_, now?" She crawls over to Toby and looks at him. Toby keeps quite still while she leans in close to examine his face. She says, "Toby has quite a bit of glitter in his beard, in fact. Let me get that for you." She sweeps across his cheek with her fingers and kisses the spot she clears. When she pulls away she's sparkling too, and Toby has a plum-dark stain on the corner of his mouth. Sam flushes.

Donna puts down her glass with a deliberate clink and walks over to Sam. She runs her fingers through his hair and, God, there's glitter there too. It shakes free and Josh feels like he's watching them kiss through a haze.

He coughs and there are four pairs of eyes on him. Donna is wearing a pant-suit which seemed perfectly innocent when she came in (except for the way nothing Donna wears seems innocent to him) but when she comes walking towards him the fabric shifts and shimmers and he thinks he should have stopped at one beer. She brushes over his nose and his brow and his eyelids with her fingers and when she stops she is smiling. "There," she says. "Now you match." She undoes the buttons of his shirt, one at a time, and if there was a moment he could have stopped this it seems to have passed him by. Josh should probably care more about that. She pushes him towards the chair.

He should get a mirror and wash the mess off. He's a grown man and in the public eye and there's no way he should be lying against the foot of a couch covered in glitter while Sam kisses his chest and leaves more traces of silver and gold.

They slide down to the floor and on the edge of his hearing Toby is pushing the table out of the way, so there are no accidents with glasses, or with the corners of wooden furniture. Josh has a moment of trying to think of something smart to say before Toby looms behind Sam and bites down sharply on his neck. Sam gasps, "Toby, fuck," over Josh's stomach.

He loses track, after that. His tongue is working over Donna's clit and darting inside her. It is Sam's mouth wrapped warm around his cock because Sam's is the voice he can't hear, only muffled groans that run straight to Josh's juddering nerves. Toby is fucking Sam, he thinks, because the rhythm of Toby's voice is running with the press of Sam's teeth and tongue. Donna's mouth is on CJ somewhere, and one of Toby's hands – he can hear CJ cursing them both out as inventively as she knows how. Josh would be impressed, if he had any thought left for that. Donna starts shaking above him and he holds onto her hips, spreading glitter everywhere now, though he can't remember when it got onto his fingers. Sam's hair, he realises, his fingers buried there tightly.

It's like fireworks. Donna gasps, and CJ moans and then Toby is groaning Sam's name into the heavy air. Sam doesn't pull back when Josh comes, just braces his hands on the floor and swallows.

Sam is last, which is either fitting or unfair, since he started this with his inappropriately attractive glittering. He pushes helplessly against Toby's hand, grinding both of their skin against Josh's hip. There's nothing to muffle him now and his stuttering gasps are the last sound.

When Josh stirs again, his nose is buried in the carpet. He whispers, "There's glitter in the rug."

CJ raises her head. There is a streak of lilac sparkling down her cheek, matching the spot on Donna's breast. Sam has silver around his mouth (and on Josh's thigh) and gold on his neck (Toby's jaw). CJ glares at him. "You really want to get into this now?" She stares kind of pointedly at his crotch where Josh will admit there are not normally so many pretty colours.

"It's like X-Rated connect the dots," Josh muses.

Sam stirs from his place near Josh's hip. He says, "It's not really anything like connect the dots. It's more like…"

"Rubik's Cube?" Donna suggests. "Colour matching?"

"Or," Toby suggests, "it's exactly like adults having sex and not a puzzle game of any sort."

"Sex with a box or so of glitter," Josh says. "As adults do."

Toby sighs. Sam is running his hand idly over Josh's chest, stirring the glitter around. Donna leans across to kiss Josh again; CJ kisses Toby goodnight with a wicked grin; Toby pushes Sam's hair behind his ear, sending more flecks of colour over the floor. Josh lies back down. They can clean up the mess in the morning.


End file.
